Broken
by TygertheWriter
Summary: What would of happened if Ron and Harry were in the same room as Hermione throughout the torture? What if Hermione had to be brought back from insanity? How will they all recover? Rated T for mild language and violence
1. Malfoy Manor

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters because if i did i wouldn't be in my basement right now writing my life away

Also, I am only 12 years old so my writing will probably have grammar and spelling mistakes that need fixing or may not be amazing author quality. I am just having some fun by writing this!

Third Person

Three knocks echoed around Malfoy Manor interrupting Bellatrix's conversation with her sister, Narcissa Malfoy, her brother in law, Lucius Malfoy, and her nephew, Draco Malfoy who all shared the same platinum blonde hair and unnaturally pale skin. Trying but terribly failing to hide her obvious anger she stood up out of her chair and exited the room with a door slam. Only seconds later they heard her venomously spit "What do you want" at the visitors in her normal uninviting tone. Ignoring the pitch in which she was speaking one of the four snatchers replied quite smugly "We have found and captured Harry Potter". "You did?" she spoke back incredulously. "Well come in and prove it", her venomous tone returned. The leading snatcher walked calmly into the manor while his three cronies dragged a struggling boy with charcoal black hair and a swelling face, a bushy browned haired girl with eyes you could only describe to be an infinite almond pit of intelligence and a ginger haired boy with an uncountable amount of freckles dotted around his bony face. Bellatrix gestured to a room just up the hall and spat at them to drop the hostages there while swiftly rounding up the Malfoys. "Now", Lucius began, an evil smile slowly forming on his face, "we call the dark lord and finally get the position we deserve. He raised his left arm slowly while his right one lifted his cloak sleeve to unveil his Dark Mark. "Wait" Wailed Bellatrix "Is this really the boy? What if they're just trying to trick us! His face is distorted from a hex of some sort! If we have the wrong boy and we call him he will without a doubt kill us all instantly! Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment before remembering his son had previously went to school with the famous boy. "Draco can tell us for sure" he finally spoke up. "Very well" purred Bellatrix pushing Draco as close as possible to the maybe Harry Potter.

Draco's POV

Looking into the eyes of the boy, i realised that this was no doubt the real Harry Potter. I thought to myself for a minute. This was the boy i have hated for six years. This was the boy that stole my thunder. This was the boy that if presented to the dark lord from us would make us prosper and forever be in his inner circle. But somehow i couldn't give him away. Maybe it was the look in his eye? Maybe it was the fact i had grew up with him no matter how much we hated each other? Maybe it was… "Draco"! Bellatrix suddenly screamed "Is he Harry Potter or not"! Jumping all I could reply with was a stuttered "I..I can't be sure.." "Draco" Lucius sternly said "you do know that if we hand over Harry Potter we will be back in the Dark Lord's favour and no longer despised"! Excitement was beginning to creep into his tone. Considering this for a moment I glanced back at Harry and then at what I knew to be Hermione and Ron. The confident and defiant Hermione was staring Bellatrix down trying to not let he obvious fear show. On the other hand Ron was trying to convey a message to both Harry and me through frantic facial expressions. Without thinking, once more I sighed and let out a whispered "I don't know". Glaring at me Bellatrix wandered over to Harry's companions and sinisterly spoke while caresing the cheek of the brown haired female "Isn't this the mudblood you told your mother and father so much about and also the Weasly blood traitor. I sighed as Bellatrix slithered over to me and spat "your not trying to help them are you". In utter defeat i hung my head stealing one last apologetic glance at Harry before in a barely audible voice i replied "That's them". Bellatrix rose one of her pitch black eyebrows so far it was if it would jump off her face entirely and gave me a look that could only be described as a death glare. "So you are helping them" she finally said. Before I could reply my mother pulled me back behind her and confidently replied "he just was making absolute sure it was them". "Very well" she spat clearly not believing it for a second before turning her attention back to Lucius who was once again beginning to call He Who Must Not Be Named.

Hermione's POV

All hope lost me the second Draco turned us in. A huge werewolf was behind me tying Ron and i up with a long string of rope while throughout uncomfortably breathing down my neck. Holding in my tears was beginning to become more difficult as a result of all the undeniable fear i felt in the moment. Lucius was busy calling Voldemort and there was no clear way out. For the first time in my life i felt like entirely giving up. As i'm putting my head in my hands to try and shut out the current events and try to actually think a sudden voice shrieked out stop in an unbearably high tone. Almost instantly I shot my head up to find Bellatrix cutting off Lucius before stamping over to one of the snatchers. Getting slightly angry at being cut off a second time Lucius was about to continue on when he realised what had happened. One of the snatchers was holding Godrick Gryffindor's sword. My heart sank. I was hoping they would have forgotten about it but now….. "Where did you get it" yelled an infuriated Bellatrix cutting off my thoughts. "It was in the girls pack when we searched her" the snatcher said in a smug tone "reckon it's mine now". At those last four words Bellatrix started walking slowly towards him with a wild look in her eye. A look that only she could conjure up. A look that could kill you. Realising his mistake the snatcher stammered "Y..y..you can have it i..if you want" but it was too late. Bellatrix was already unsheathing her wand and yelling out "incarcerous!". Strong ropes bound around his neck and arms. I felt sick in my stomach as the choking man collapsed before finally turning limp. "Anyway" she said picking up the sword and using it to gesture to the remaining snatchers "if you three don't want to end up like him then leave!" Frightened they scampered out the door after pushing Harry into Bellatrix's arms. The wild look returned to her eyes as she glared back in my direction. Then it hit me. It was my pack she found the sword in. It had seemed the same realisation occured to Ron and almost instantly the look on Harry's face displayed that he had had the same thought process. Bellatrix trampled carelessly over the snatchers body before violently grabbing me and lifting me up by my hair. I screamed in response to the sudden pain before Bellatrix spat "Where did you get that sword" in a menacing tone. "We found it" I replied slightly desperate as the pain continuously built up. It was all i could do as Bellatrix slammed me to the floor to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. "Is that right" I heard her say as she snorted before breaking into a sadistic laugh. I recoiled in fear as she began nearing me again in a slow walk while tuting under her breath. I instantly felt arms around me which made me remember that Ron was still tied to the same rope as me. Accepting the embrace, I allowed myself to snuggle into his shoulder and try to forget about the unfortunate place we were in.

Ron's POV

Fear coursed through my body. Not for me but for Hermione. The girl who i have always loved. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. I looked back up at the oncoming Bellatrix who smirked at me before saying "Has the blood traitor fallen in love with the wittle old mudblood?" while cackling. I instantly reply "I won't let you hurt her." in a much more confident voice then i actually felt. She smirked once again before replying "is that right" and turning around to face the malfoys and Fenir Greyback. "Draco", she began "take the red head and Lucius, Potter" while passing a defiant Harry over to the long haired blonde. Slowly but surely Draco headed in my direction fear clearly displayed in his steel grey eyes. I made sure to glare him down as he advanced and ready myself for a possible physical fight. These people are never going to hurt Hermione on my watch. "Hurry up Draco" hungrily called Bellatrix from a small way away. This disgusted me. It's like she couldn't wait to hurt us. By now Draco was right in front of me and taking out his wand. I instantly sat up ready for anything he would try but all i was greeted with was a yelled "move over" and then "diffindo". The rope that joined me and Hermione instantly snapped. Draco leaned in toward me and hissed "look if you don't cooperate then i'm going to make whatever time you have here absolute hell". I stared at him defiantently. There was no way i was going to agree with anything that bloody guy said. "Fine then" he began in a voice at normal volume "have it your way, incarcerous"! Strong ropes shot from the raised hawthorn wood wand and bound there way strongly around me. Instantly i began struggling desperately trying to untie the thick cord and to get back to Hermione who was now growing further and further away due to Draco hauling me over to his dad and setting me beside a struggling Harry. "Now" i heard Bellatrix purr as she slithered up to Hermione "we are going to have a little conversation, girl to girl". It was no strain to hear Hermione's quick and fear filled breathing in the soundless room. Instantly realising the severity of the situation i yell out "No! Take me instead! Leave her alone"! Smirking, Bellatrix strutted back over to me, leaned in, until we were nose to nose, and sadistically said in a quiet voice "if she dies during questioning you will be next". Then raising her voice slightly so the rest of the room could here without having to strain their ears "blood traitor is only slightly better than mudbloods in my book". She then proceeded to walk back over to Hermione and to my horror pull out her wand before beginning to question Hermione. "Where did you get that sword" she screamed full of obvious anger. Inside my head i begged Hermione to just say the truth. It didn't matter anyway. So what if we found it somewhere in the woods. I just didn't want Bellatrix to hurt her. Hermione just glared at her and shook her head. No! was all i could think. How could she be so stupid. Why does she always have to be so defiant. "Crucio" a sadistic yell from Bellatrix brought me back to my senses followed by a horrific bout of screams from Hermione. It was the worst thing I have ever been forced to witness. Minutes that seemed like hours passed and i couldn't take my eyes of the writhing body that was Hermione. Desperately I began to struggle hoping to break the restraint that Draco and the ropes held on me. It was futile. Eventually, after what seemed like centuries, Bellatrix released her from the curse and asked the question again as calmly as if the previous situation hadn't unfolded. Once again, but with tears now streaming freely down her a lot more terrified looking face, Hermione shook her head and stood her ground. As if torturing defenceless people was a daily activity in this manor, Bellatrix fired another Cruciatis curse at the bushy haired girl. Screams once again erupted from Hermione's frail, from the lack of food that they had access to while camping, body as it convulsed in wild spasms of pain. I watched in horror as the previously defiant and confident girl was reduced to quiet whimpers as she curled up into fetal position once the curse, after about ten minutes, had been lifted. "Not talking" Bellatrix irritatedly said "well there's plenty more where that came from". She ended this statement in an evil laugh. "No"! I screamed out unintentionally. I noticed Harry giving me a look that obviously said "not helping" but i couldn't help it. Hermione was downright being tortured in front of me and what could i do? Nothing. The thought infuriated me but before i could do anything i felt a hard slap whack across my face. I looked up instantly find Bellatrix face to face with me. "Another word" she spoke "and she'll" she gestured to the body of Hermione "will be begging for the killing curse. I gulped holding in a retort when i heard a raspy voice speak "please don't hurt him". Shocked I angled my head to see a weak Hermione attempting to sit. Bellatrix instantly turned around and not waiting a second, sent a third Crucio her way. "That should shut her up for a while" she venomously spat as though she thought screaming was normal. Looking thoughtful for a moment she turned her attention off of me leaving me to break down in tears from the sight of my now unconscious friend. Friend. I may never get to tell her how i feel. How much i love her. How much i have always loved her. Pure silence encased the room with the exception of my whimpering and Hermione's screaming until suddenly Bellatrix jumped out of her thoughts and started cackling sadistically. "Yes" she said gesturing to me "I know exactly how to get you to tell me the truth. I mean the girl probably couldn't remember for the life of her" she finished with a grin. My heart stopped. She couldn't be serious. Then she remember Neville's parents. They were much older and well fed when the Cruciatis curse was put on them. Yet they went insane. He couldn't bare the thought. Smart, intelligent, kind hearted and defiant Hermione couldn't have gone insane. Could she? I felt like screaming out in both desperation and fear when i felt my mind being taken over. The Imperius curse! What was she going to make me do! These thoughts enveloped me as Bellatrix untied the ropes that bound me and made me walk over to a nearby table. I shivered at the sight of a black dagger that was obviously cursed with some kind of dark magic. Unwillingly i bent down and grasped it in my pale clammy hands. This can't be happening! was all i could think. I can't hurt her! Ronald Weasly you have to break through the curse. But I couldn't. I just couldn't as the distance between me and the love of my life drew to a close. I couldn't bare look as i felt my arm plunging down towards her limp body and begin carving something into her arm. "Open your eyes" shrieked Bellatrix when she realised what i was doing. Against my will i felt my eyelids lifting and what they were met with was horrific. Hermione's entire body was covered with cuts and bruises which stood out a lot more than they usually would as a result of her now paperwhite skin. The worst part was the word that i had carved into her arm. Mudblood. I had carved it. I had ruined her perfect silky soft skin with a label that shouldn't exist. A small whimper brought me back to my senses as i continued to damage Hermione with the dagger. "R...R..Ron p..please stop. I..it r..r..really hurts" she managed to stutter out. My heart broke. All i wanted to do was drop to the ground and comfort her. But i couldn't. No matter how hard i tried to fight it. I just couldn't do it. I could distantly hear Harry desperately trying to shout out commands but i couldn't focus on exactly what he was saying. All i could focus on was the shaking limp form of Hermione at the mercy of the very dagger i wielded. After what seemed like an absolute eternity i finally got the control of my body back. I instantly collapsed next to Hermione and began gently trying to comfort her but the moment was over all too quickly. "Stay away from my pet" i heard Bellatrix yell at she yanked me off of her and slammed me into a wall. The way she used the word pet sickened me. Before i could add to the thought i was once again face to face with the female Lestrange. "So where did you get that sword" she venomously spat at me. After a few moments of me not replying she continued "we can continue our little fun over there if cats still got your tongue". Instantly i replied with the truth. "We were wandering the forest trying to escape from your snatchers when Harry said he felt like we should go in the other direction. I agreed and we both soon came across a lake which surprisingly had the sword shining below it depths. Harry without waiting had jumped in and grabbed it therefore leading to our ownership over it". As i finished I looked back up at the menacing face that was Bellatrix's. "Lier"! She spat clearly not believing a word i said. Then, still keeping her iron grip on me, she drew her wand once more and shouted "Crucio" at the limp form of Hermione. Once again her body writhed around on the floor and her screams pierced the air. "I will not lift the curse until you tell me the truth" Bellatrix yelled over Hermione's shrieks. Terror fill Ron. That was the truth! I desperately fumbled my brain for any sort of lie that was semi believable. Where's Hermione when you need her! I stole another glance at the pain filled girl and what met me i wish i could forget. Her eyes were glazed and began clouding over as the intensity of the curse increased. I knew i was running out of time when she suddenly stopped screaming and went completely limp with only a few whimpers coming out of her bruised and beaten face occasionally. Then it came to me. "It's a copy" I screamed out like my life depended on it. Come to think of it it kind of did. I could never live without Hermione. Bellatrix seemed to by it as she released the curse. "We'll see about that" she hissed turning away from me but still holding on tight."Lucius, go grab the prisoners". Surprised that there was anyone else in this death trap i contorted my body so my vision to the cellar door was granted. After around five minutes a group of three people and one goblem emerged from the depth of the cellar. "Dean, Luna, Ollivander"! Called a desperate Harry from the otherside of the room. "Harry"! Called Luna in her usual tone. Suddenly the look of delight on Luna's pale face changed to one of absolute horror. "H...H..Hermione"? Stuttered Luna, looking at the limp form on the ground. For the first time in my knowing of Luna she seemed scared and the dreamyness in her voice was gone. She glanced at me for a moment before turning to Harry and finally letting her eyes rest on Bellatrix who was cackling her evil laugh. "So nice of you to join us" she began saying sadistically. "Goblin" she shrieked "is this sword real or just a copy"? The goblin shuffled over to the sword Bellatrix was gesturing to and began inspecting it all over. Deep inside i knew it was the real deal but i made frantic facial expressions over to the goblin to say otherwise. Merlin knows what would happen to Hermione if i was caught lying. Thankfully the goblin caught my eye and nodded his head slightly before revealing to Bellatrix that it was fake. Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief before violently shoving me back into the arms of Draco. I let out a small yelp as he dislocated my shoulder while catching me and pulling my arms behind my back. I instantly turned my attention from the small bout of pain back to the newly arrived prisoners, who now had incarcerous spells being placed on them, and then to Hermione. The unconscious girl was on the ground shaking with bruises and cuts all over her body easily visible because of her deathly pale skin. If i couldn't see the weak rise and fall of her chest i would have thought the worst. I glance back over to Harry, who had seemed to give up his struggle against Lucius and was studying the unfolding situation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bellatrix casually walking over to where Hermione lay and my attention was once again on the curly haired death eater. "Well well well" she said as if she ruled the world "has little miss mudblood quit her defiant act and finally learned her place in the wizarding world"? Anger filled me. No one talked to Hermione that way! "Rennervate" I heard Bellatrix call from across the room interrupting my thoughts. Hermione's eye flicked open to reveal glazed and unfocused eyes followed by a quiet moan suppressing her dry cracked lips. "now that we're awake let's continue our fun" Bellatrix said standing over the bushy haired muggle born. Lucius, getting impatient, spoke "can't we just call the dark lord already, have your fun with the girl later". He finished with the signature Malfoy smirk. "Why Lucius" Bellatrix purred clearly having none of it "it's been ages since there has been a mudblood in my grasp so it's simply impossible to pass up this such a rare occurrence". She finished in a fake sweet voice as in saying no matter what he said he couldn't stop her. Lucius gave in but not after giving her a glare. My heart felt like it would stop as she stepped back towards Hermione to continue the torture.

Hermione's POV

Darkness voices pain. Darkness voices pain. My eyelids were suddenly forced open and the world around me was disorientated and blurred. Pain suddenly struck me and i wanted to scream but i couldn't. I just couldn't. The most i could do was whimper. I tried to focus on the blur that seemed to be causing the intense discomfort. Eventually, after the immediate pain had subsided, i could clearly see the figure above me. Black hair. Pale skin. All of a sudden we were nose to nose. I could see her mouth moving and noise tumbling out but i couldn't make sense of what she was trying to communicate. To signify the end of her little speech she cackled and once again began to inflict the unbearable pain. Images, memories and thoughts all raced through my mind but i could not make an understanding to any of it. Pain was the only thing i could process. The last thing i remembered was the pain increasing so much that my head lolled to the side and the image of the women's sadistic expression.

Draco's POV

For some reason when i saw the girls head fall to the floor i felt a sense of pity. Me Draco Malfoy feeling pity for a mudblood. I snorted to myself before stealing another glance at Hermione. In all honesty she looked broken. I was actually quite surprised she was still alive. The 'normal' visitors only lasted around ten minutes before either their heart failed and they died or until they spilled what needed to be said and they got what Bellatrix called 'merciful' death by avada kadavra. The rise and fall of the still girl's chest was weak but noticeable at that. "Wake up" my demented aunt started screaming "I want you to feel every curse racking through you! Rennervate"! Almost instantly Hermione's head shot up before cringing in pain and falling back down the the black stone flooring. She began weakly babbling random sentences that to me made no sense at all. "Dad no i need to go this year Harry and Ron need my help! Lavender stop being so annoying and just let me have my book back! Harry i'm fine he doesn't get to me anyway I just wish his parents would give him a choice." I froze at this last word spew before brushing it off instantly. She's just talking about Ron. But why would he be getting to her and what doesn't his parents let him have a choice about? Having six siblings? I almost let out a small chuckle at that one but was cut off when i hear the muggle born continue. "Ron you judge people too quickly like in first year how you judged me. Just give him a chance. Why do you guys even hate him that much. Yes he's entitled snob most of the time and he used to call me horrific names but have you ever thought whether it was his fault or his upbringing? Of course you don't see it. You only look at the outside. Trust me i have come across him more than once when i was unnoticed to find that there is more than just coldness and anger in his grey eyes but actually sadness. Yeah yeah I think too much into situations and I care too much about everyone even if they are snobby death eaters. Fine feasts in five minutes let's get ready." Wow was all i could think. She was talking about me to Harry and Ron. In fact she felt bad for me. She cared about me or at least thought about me. She was the first ever person to truly understand without me even mentioning anything to her except for her origins. All i have ever been to her is mean and a snob yet she actually still feels guilty enough to bring it up with her friends. My thoughts were cut off by more agonizing screams coming from the blabbering girl. I couldn't take it anymore. I easily connected the dots in her behaviour and realised she was on the brink of insanity if not already past it. The brightest witch of her age reduced to insanity. The one person that actually cared for him as a person and not just his blood status and how many people he was mean to. I watched with tears threatening to fall from my eyes as her head once again rolled over to face me and the redhead in my arms. Suddenly a flash of recognition appeared in her eyes and it was not aimed at Ron but at me. Her tormenter for these past seven years. "Please" she barely whispered before her eyes completely clouded over and she fell back into an unconscious state with a low moan.

Ron's POV

I felt sick in my stomach at hearing the nonsense streaming out of the previously incredibly intelligent witch's mouth. Her third recount struck me. It was the conversation she had had with both Harry and myself only days before they left hogwarts for the last time. She had admitted feeling pity for the git. Their long term enemy. Throughout the conversation that day I could tell that i was not the only one trying desperately to hold down my obvious anger for what the girl had to say. All of a sudden her pain-filled shrieks littered the air once again as a result of Bellatrix's Crucio curses. After a few minutes of the horrendous screams her head once again rolled over to face me and the bloody idiot holding me. Recognition flashed through her previously fear filled eyes as she stared at the pair of us. At first I thought it was supposed to be for me and a smile almost lit up my face as i realised she could be saved but i was wrong. She was looking straight past me as if i didn't exist. I turned my head slightly to make out the face of the actual boy she recognised. Draco. Shock filled me as i saw two tears trickle down his pale skin onto the concrete fall. Draco feeling any sort of remorse, maybe even guilt was completely new to me. Maybe she was right? Maybe he did feel something….. Maybe he was actually human….. I instantly turn my head back to the completely pain filled girl as a small sound escaped her cracked lips. It sounded like a please..? After a short pause her eyes clouded up once again before her body fell completely limp. "Hermione"! I attempted to scream out at the bushy haired girl but was instead met with a grief stricken wail. All of a sudden I felt the pressure on my arms fade and a soft voice on my shoulder. "Save her" he whispered. Turning around instantly once again I found Draco trying to hold back even more tears and looking at me hopefully. Hope. The only thing stronger than fear. (A\N any hunger games fans here ;) sorry i just couldn't help myself :') ) I felt my wand being slipped into my hand by my previous school bully. Forgetting the surprise that i still felt i clenched the wand in my shaking hand and screamed "Expelliarmus" at the once again raising her wand Bellatrix. The wand flew toward him and was caught in his other hand before being used against Lucius to free Harry. Grey back was sprinting towards me practically roaring in anger but was sent back almost instantly by a spell cast from Draco's wand. I smiled at him trying to give him a thankful look. Me giving Draco a friendly smile. I still couldn't wrap my head around all of it. By now Harry had grabbed his wand from the stupefied Lucius and was by my side. By now three other death eaters had made their way into the room and were furiously casting spells. I swiftly stupified one of them when I saw Draco run away up some stairs on the other side of the room. Coward i thought while defending myself against another killing curse. He hasn't really changed at all. Always thinking of himself. Typical. Finally the other two death eaters had fallen to the ground and I was more than ready to get out of there. Suddenly I heard a "STOP"! Echo through the huge manor. Bellatrix had awoken. Come to think of it i only struck her with an Expelliarmus not a stupefy. I spun around and shock once again took me over. Held up just by her brunette uncontrolable hair Hermione hung unconscious in Bellatrix's arms with the same silver dagger Ron had wielded before held up to her neck with small beads of blood beginning to form. "Drop your wands" she continued as she increased the pressure of the blade on the muggle borns neck. Instantly obeying out of fear for the girl I have always loved i let go of my ash wood wand obediently. Harry caught my eye and did the same thing as Hermione has always been like a sister to him. Bellatrix began cackling in glee as she called Draco back into the room to acquire the pairs wand. I made sure to stare him down as he picked up mine. We ended up catching each other's eyes and i tried to find the pity that i previously saw but unsurprisingly it had all been replaced with the usual cold grey glare. It was just a fluke Ron i told myself. Draco eventually stepped back to join Bellatrix as she continued cutting at the girls neck. "Stop"! I called out desperately "we dropped our wands now stop"! Bellatrix started cackling before sadistically replying "I never recalled saying anything about that". I stopped and thought back to a moment ago. Sh..sh..she was right i realised not wanting to believe it. "Now" she said dragging the body of Hermione behind her carelessly as she walked over to the body of Greyback " I can't just give her a peaceful death can i? Rennervate". Greyback instantly sat up in surprise but after seeing Bellatrix above him stood up and began staring straight into her piering dark brown eyes. "You can have her now Fenir" she began gesturing to the limp form in her arms "I have finished my fun with her". Greybacks eyes lit up instantly at the thought of having ownership over the small teenage girl but before he could so much as grab her he was hit in the back with another stupify as was Bellatrix. Behind the two fallen Death eaters stood Draco, no emotion clear on his face. He then proceeded to walk over to me and Harry and hand us our wands before casting a memory charm on all the unconscious Death eaters the room was littered with. "You were never here" he spoke rather quickly as if wanting to run into his bedroom and stuff his face into a pillow while forgetting the entire situation before leaving the room a tear streaming down his face. Instantly coming out of shock I, along with Harry, ran forward, with me picking up Hermione bridal style, trying my best to not hurt her even more then she was. I then sprinted out of the manor, Harry just in front of me before we both apperated to the only safe place that came to mind. The burrow.

A/N Well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review if the next one is something you would like to see or if you have just any tips in general. I am always open to constructive criticism!


	2. A Dreaded Discovery

Ron's POV

Fear coursed through my veins as the burrow came into view and the process of dissaperation ended. I instantly sprinted to the door leading into the gravity defying house when i realised the girl i have always loved wasn't in my arms anymore. I instantly ran as fast as I could back into the garden. She had to have made it. She just had to have. Desperately i ran towards a limp form that I spotted almost as soon as i entered back into the garden. Harry was close behind me having also been flung off a little way as a result of the dissaperation. I once again picked her up and for the first time really realised how light she was. I could practically be holding a small doll. In fact it was exactly like holding a small doll. I let the thought leave my head as i banged on the door with all my might and began yelling at the top of my lungs "help me! Please! I need help". In less than a second the door was ripped open by an extremely scared Ginny. Taking one look at Hermione and then at me she ran inside screaming mums name. A slightly confused Molly stepped into the room before instantly running towards me and the rest of the golden trio. "W...w..what happened" she stuttered, her eyes never looking away from Hermione's pale face. "No time to explain! Please just help her…" i urgently replied trying to fight off sobs. Molly immediately took Hermione from me, who I reluctantly let go of, and carried her up to Bill's old room. Incapable of holding it in anymore i burst into violent tears, collapsing onto the nearby couch in both pain and distress.

George and Fred instantaneously ran toward me peppering me with questions and concerns about the current event. I didn't want to answer. I couldn't answer. I wouldn't answer. I just wanted to know whether she would be alright. Whether she will ever tell me and Harry off again. Whether she will ever be able to help us do any last minute studying. Whether..whether "Ron….", Harry was trying to speak to me. "Do you want me to explain everything that happened or skip anything…..? I sighed. "I don't care" I practically spat. Taken back from my tone Harry just nodded and led everyone into the other room to explain the tale. I sighed again hopelessly before breaking back into a series of whimpers and sob.

After an hour of this taking place Harry along with most of my brothers and my sister walked back into the living room giving me many sympathetic glances before Harry finally sat next to me and clasped his warm hand in mine before giving it a comforting squeeze. I looked up into his piercing green eyes that were full of unwept grief. It was then I realised he was trying to stay strong for me. Before i had the chance to apologise for completely breaking down he whispered in a sympathetic tone "it's ok Ron…. We've all been through a lot tonight. We'll be ok….I just know it. I gave him a small forced smile in reply. Nothing was ok right now. Nothing….

Minutes past with nothing but silence filling the air until a distressed women's voice could be clearly heard from the top of the stairs. "Ron"! My mum called fear clearly etched into her normally so controlled voice. I instantly sat up and began to make my way up to the extremely tall house to my brunette friend. I couldn't help but imagine the worst as a result of my mother's fear filled tone. What if she's dead? What if she's gone insane"? What if she's blind? Deaf? Please be alright was all that followed these horrible thoughts as i ascended the rickety old staircase. "Ron" she began "I have done everything i could possibly do to help her as of right now and i don't know the condition of her mental state". She tried to stay calm as she said this but it was obvious she was close to tears. It must be really bad I thought to myself in dread. I nodded my head quickly with tears streaming down my bony cheeks as all i wanted to do was run into the room and clasp her small hand in my own. Realising my urgency my mother dipped her head and opened the door to one of the many rooms our house contained. I instantaneously sprinted to the side of the bed to check the condition of the girl i have always had feelings for. Matted, tangled,blood stained, bushy, brown hair fell unevenly on her frail frame. Clumps were easily noticed to be removed from the tangle and it looked more unkept then I have ever seen it. Cuts and bruises littered her porcelain white skin like some sort of sick decoration. I turned my gaze to her left arm which was still heavily bleeding from the brand i had carved onto it. Her throat still had the angry red slit across it. What if she's mute? I thought to myself as i finished my assessment of the girl by taking in account all her clearly broken bones. Two ribs, a nose and her collar bone. The anger i felt for Bellatrix that moment could never be matched my anyone; not even Neville whose parents had been tortured to insanity so many years ago. Instinctively i gently clasped my hand in hers to be horrified at the temperature that met me. Ice cold. Almost the moment we touched she began unconsciously trembling violently in the used to be light blue bed. With my free hand i began to gently caress her scarred cheek while whispering words of comfort that i hoped would put a stop to her obvious terror.

Hours that felt like moments passed with nothing but the weak rise and fall of Hermione's chest to give me any sort of comfort or hope. Her shaking had only increased with no sign of it ever stopping. "Ron it's time for dinner" I heard a small voice say at the door. I turned my head to find Ginny just outside the door frame beckoning me to come with her. I gave another look to the still girl on my bed before turning my gaze to the worried ginger. I curtly shook my head, dismissing her, before once again letting grief fill my sorrowful face and my expression turn to face Hermione. "Ron"! Ginny persisted with a lot more demand in her tone while actually walking in and grabbing my arm "you have to come! there's no option! I gave her a hurt look, trying to guilt her into letting me stay with the unconscious girl but just like Hermione she was defiant as hell. Making it clear she was in no way going to give in she grabbed my shoulder and ripped my arm away from Hermione's before turning my head to face her and speaking "mum says your having dinner now whether you like it or not. There is no reason for you to starve yourself. What would Hermione say to you right now if she knew that you were refusing to eat because of her. Now let's go"! I reluctantly unclasped my hand from the freezing one that now lay limp on the bed and got up to follow my year younger sister out of the smallish room. Stealing one last look at Hermione i realised something that made my heart almost stop. The minute our hands had detached her shaking had stopped. Was she… Could she… be afraid of me. I sighed trying to let the thought leave my head as I descended the long staircase. She wasn't scared of me. She couldn't be scared of me.

Dinner went extremely fast as all i did was consume my food as quickly as humanly possible and refuse to talk to anyone. I immediately excused myself from the table as soon as my plate had been emptied and swiftly ascended the stairs for the second time that day, with the concerned looks of my entire present family plus Harry left looking up at me from the dining room. I had to test out my theory. Cautiously, as not to startle her if for some miracle she was awake, i cracked open the door to the dimly lit room. With the realisation her state had not changed i turned the light on and once again resumed my position next to her. At the present time i took note that she wasn't shaking at all and overall seemed as relaxed as a not so long ago tortured person could possibly be. I sighed before once again clasping her deathly white hand in my own. Almost instantly she began trembling once again and to add to it this time she unconsciously curled herself up in a tight ball apart from her arm that was being held up by me. I then tested what would happen if I separated our two hands and to my horror she seemed to calm down shortly afterwards. This can't be happening I thought aloud while watching the now peaceful girl unravel from her ball. It just can't be.


End file.
